


Can I use your toaster?

by aWildLu



Series: Glitra Week 2019 [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Glitra Week 2019, New Neighbors, day 4 romcom cliché, i have never seen a romcom so i apologize in advance, no editing we die like men, shitty landlord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWildLu/pseuds/aWildLu
Summary: "Hey, um, I just moved in next door and the electricity in my apartment doesn't work. I was wondering if I could use your toaster real quick?" Glimmer was looking down and apparently hadn't realized who she was talking to yet. When she looked up, she swore.





	Can I use your toaster?

**Author's Note:**

> Glitra Week Day 4: Romcom cliché! I have never watched a romcom so I apologize if this isn't romcom-y enough
> 
> We did it, I got more than half my Glitra Week stuff finished.
> 
> Enjoy

It was only 7 am and Catra was already having a bad day. First Scorpia had called her to ask if Catra could cover her shift at work because Scorpia was sick and now a giant-ass moving truck was blocking her way out.

Being the dutiful tenant she was, Catra decided to kindly point out to this person that they were in the way. Aka, she would yell at them and then make her escape on her bike before they called the landlord. She approached the back of the truck, her tail twitching in irritation, and cleared her throat.

After a second, a girl was looking back at her. Judging by her pink sparkling hair, she was probably a magic-user. _Urgh. Goddamn princess blocking the fucking driveway._ Princess Sparkles looked about ready to strangle someone, too.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Your hand in marriage," Catra deadpanned. "I want you to move the goddamn truck, you're blocking the entire street."

"If you want to marry me, you gotta carry your weight and help me with all of these boxes because I'm not moving the truck until I moved everything else," Sparkles shot back.

"I'm divorcing you."

"I'm taking the kids."

"I'm taking your money."

"Fair, but I'm still not moving the truck."

Catra rolled her eyes and pushed her motorbike around the back of the truck to get a better look. There wasn't a whole lot in there anymore and she wondered why Princess Sparkles even needed such a big truck if she only had ten boxes. There was no way she had already moved more than half a truck worth of furniture and boxes in just half an hour.

"If you're not gonna help, you can fuck right off," Pinkie said as she heaved up another box.

"Don't tell me what to-"

In a flash of sparkles, Pinkie disappeared. Teleportation, huh. So that was how she'd moved a buttload of her belongings so fast.

Catra decided to avoid contact with her from now on. Teleportation magic reminded her too much of Shadow Weaver and how she was always gliding everywhere without making the smallest of noises, suddenly appearing behind Catra to-

_Stop thinking about her._

Sparkles reappeared. Catra couldn't stop her glare. She huffed and turned on her heel to drive away.

* * *

  
Glimmer was getting more worked up by the minute.

"And then she just drove off on her stupid sexy motorcycle, Bow. Can you believe it?!"

Bow looked back at Glimmer from where he was unpacking a box labeled "kitchen utensils" that clearly didn't contain any kitchen utensils. "Well, at least you won't have to see her again, right?"

"We live in the same building, Bow!"

"It's a big building."

Glimmer groaned. She didn't even know the other girl's name. Just that she was rude and apparently didn't care about safety or footwear. Who even rode a motorbike without shoes? That was just stupid.

"She's just so infuriating! She just came up to me like 'I demand your attention, mortal' like she's somehow better than me! And she kept back sassing me! Urgh!" She teleported over to the couch and let herself fall dramatically.

"Sounds like you could actually get along pretty well if you gave her a chance."

"Looking for support here, Bow!"

"Hey, I'm just saying."

* * *

  
Catra'd just settled down on her couch to finally relax. She'd worked all day and then had to finish that commission she'd forgotten about and now she just wanted some quiet time but as always, life wasn't on her side and someone knocked on the door just when she'd sat down. She sighed and got up.

She'd expected Entrapta with one of her newest inventions that she needed Catra to test or maybe Scorpia coming over with something to eat as an apology for making her work her shift. Instead, she found the sparkly one from earlier.

"Hey, um, I just moved in next door and the electricity in my apartment doesn't work. I was wondering if I could use your toaster real quick?" Sparkles was looking down and apparently hadn't realized whom she was talking to yet. When she looked up, she swore.

Catra smirked. "If it isn't Princess Sparkles. Didn't think you were the type to swear."

Sparkles frowned. "You know what? I'll just go and ask someone else." She turned around.

For some reason, Catra felt sorry. When she'd moved in, the electricity didn't work either. Hordak, the landlord, always made sure to meet the new tenants first before turning on the electricity in the apartment. Her neighbors had been absolute assholes, just like everyone else in her life.

She sighed. "Do you wanna come in? I was about to order pizza anyway." Big fat lie, but a bit of company probably wouldn't hurt, right? "I'm Catra, by the way."

"Umm, alright. I'm Glimmer," Sparkles, no, Glimmer, said, as she turned back to Catra and hesitantly entered the apartment.

They did order pizza then. But they also ended up spending the rest of the night together and fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning, Scorpia would find them cuddled on the floor when she'd come over for breakfast.


End file.
